Goodness doesn't get any better
by petitesorcieres2
Summary: As months goes by, the consequences of living on the Isle for kids born and raised there will become clear to the princes and princesses of Auradon, and with it the uncomfortable truth of what their own action brought. Story told through OS, with different POV.


Hello !

I have been obsessed with Descendants, and I decided to try my hand at some fanfictions about it.

It's going to be serials of OS, no specific chronological order. Some One-Shots will be in few parts, meaning that the following one will be the continuation of the previous.

They will all make a complete story though, as they will deal with the same theme: the consequences for kids born and raised on the Isle of creating a place cut from any real contact with the outside world, where only villains lived.

Auradon will be confronted to the results of their action.

Warning : In some OS, there will be mention of abuse, child neglect.

First OS : Ben & Carlos. Mainly Ben's POV.

===============================================================================================w

 ** _Nothing is better than chocolate._**

It started out innocently. Carlos had been happily digging in the chocolate plate in front of him. It was Jane's birthday party, and they had all been invited for the celebration. He had been hanging out with his friends, until he had spotted the chocolate, and moved toward it eagerly.

Ben had found the younger boy standing in a corner alone, chocolate of every kind piled up on his plate. Despite being alone, he looked pretty content to be by himself. The young king looked at him, amused. Whatever the day, whatever the party, if there was chocolate the white-haired boy would be eating that and only that. In a way, it was quite similar to Mal and her addiction to strawberries.

He went toward him, a small smile playing on his lips

"Chocolate again, Carlos?"

" Always. There is nothing better in Auradon than this."

"I beg to differ, I can think of plenty of other things much better here...Not that I would ever managed to convince you. » he added when the younger boy simply raised an eyebrow.

"Not a chance. You can always try though "

If Ben had been less proper, he would have teased the boy by stealing a piece of chocolate from his plate, eating it and watch him complain about it. As it was, he couldn't actually do it, let alone in public. His mother's manners were too well carved in him.

Plus, he still didn't know the boy all that well. Though Carlos was definitely a friend, and closer to him than to any other boy in Auradon minus Jay, Ben knew he was still not completely at ease around him. He might take it badly if he teased him like that.

He hoped the wall between them all would someday disappear. That was one of his deepest wish.

" I will remember that. Is there any particular chocolate that you like more than the others, then ? "

Carlos picked out one of the pastry from his plate and showed it to the young king :

" I love this one. "

" Chocolate and peanut butter ? "

"Yeah. I love it,it's definitely one of my favorite." With the way his eyes were shining when he ate it, Ben could easily believe his words. « This is why of the reason I m glad to have come to Auradon.

"You never tried it mixed with peanut butter before ?"

" I was speaking of the chocolate,actually. There is no chocolate on the Isle. "

Ben blinked, surprised.

"Wait, what ? There is no chocolate ? But don't you have the same food as us ?"

Carlos didn't even look up from his plate, busy eating as he was.

'' No, not even close.'' He didn't offer any more explanation. As always when they were asked about their life on the Isle, Carlos and the others would be rather tight-lipped about it. He was already surprised the younger boy had informed him about the chocolate.

He suddenly wondered if it had been the same as for the strawberries. When Mal had told him, he simply thought the girl hadn't been allowed by her mother, or hadn't come across them. Strawberries could be a luxury, even in Auradon.

Chocolate though... It was a common, if not a very cheap sweet.

Ben felt a knot in his stomach.

He remembered the first time he had seen the younger boy ;chocolate on his fingers and at the corner of his lips.

It was probably the first time Carlos had ever tasted those sweets.

Ben couldn't remember the first time he had eaten chocolate.

What kind of other food did they not know ?

Uncharacteristically, he pressed :

"What do you mean, not even close ?"

Did the people over there even have enough food ?

He paled.

The younger boy glanced at him, his mouth stuffed with pastries.

"Chocolate, sweet and tasty candies, it's not for villain's kids you know that? joked Carlos. It wasn't that much of big deal. He was surprised though that Lonnie hadn't mentioned it to Ben. He had thought she would.*

It only managed to make Ben feel worse. The young king said nothing more. Something on his face must have betrayed his feelings because Carlos added with a soft smile''You can't exactly miss what you don't know, can you ? Don't worry."

He then managed to expertly stir the conversation away from the topic, before waving at Doug who had come closer to join them.

Even though the younger boy's comments plagued him, and he would keep thinking about it for weeks to come, Ben didn't realize that Carlos didn't actually answer his last question.

===================================================================================================w

*Carlos is thinking of the chocolate chip cookies moment, when they said they never got any. Lonnie didn't understand that they never eat them, only that their parents did not make them for their kids. She had no reason to believe the others children didn't have the same access to food and sweets as she did.

===================================================================================================w

I hope you liked it.

I will try to get next one up as soon as possible.


End file.
